Navigation devices having a function of guiding information on stores and facilities have recently become widespread, and information on a large number of shores and facilities have been supplied. A user can select his/her desired shores and facilities from a larger number of stores and facilities. However, for example, with respect to a large scale business district, a navigation device holds information on a extremely large number of shores and facilities, and thus it has been very difficult for a user to select his/her desired stores and facilities from these stores and facilities. Therefore, there has been proposed a navigation device that automatically analyzes user's preference on the basis of user's operations and automatically selects stores and facilities matched with the analyzed preference (for example, see Patent Document 1). A navigation device disclosed in Patent Document 1 detects user's preference on the basis of a record of user's selecting operation on stores and facilities, and selects information concerning stores and facilities matched with this preference. According to the navigation device as described above, the navigation device could operate in accordance with user's preference if the user uses the navigation device in a usual style.    Patent Document 1: JP-A-2004-37292